


Lammas: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [16]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Silken Benny.  Originally posted 7/11/98. This story is a sequel toLammas: Benny.





	Lammas: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.  
> (c) July 6, 1998  
>   
> 

He's as silken  
As the corn that sways  
All around us.  
He walks in beauty  
Like the night.  
  
Only it's day,  
And the sun is blazing  
Down upon us  
In boiling August.  
  
But my blood boils  
Not because  
Of wilting heat  
But because of him  
And that perfect body  
And angel face.  
  
Mmm, yes,  
A perfect man.  
Hands so skillful  
That they bring out  
My lust  
And I submit  
To a thrusting tongue.  
  
He prepares me  
As I stare up  
At the sky.  
He's above me,  
Strong legs kneeling  
His cock pushing  
Deep within me  
As I sigh.  
  
Let my blood sing  
As my heart pours  
Out its love  
To mingle  
With pearly seed.  
  
Children of the Corn.  
  
Goddess of the Earth.  
  
I love you, Benny.  
  



End file.
